Sunshine Spritzer
by Gin and Amaya
Summary: I'm not a jealous person but I'm just a boy that would love to punch every men in the face that gives you a second look. Itulah yang ada di kepala Naruto saat mendapati seorang pria menggoda Sasuke. /N.S/ Pre Sho-Ai/ DLDR/ Ripyu Please. Thanks.


Title: **Sunshine Spritzer**

Characters/ Pairing: **Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke**

Type: **Oneshot**

Genre: Friendship, Romance (Pre Sho-Ai)

Rating: **T**

Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning: **If you Don't Like the pair, then Don't Read.**

**.**

**SUNSHINE SPRITZER**

**.**

Angin berhembus kencang, membawa aroma asin air laut serta wewangian eksotik dari bunga-bunga tropis ke kedai NomNom.

Dengan wajah tersenyum, Uzumaki Naruto menatap lautan di depannya, secerah dan sebiru warna matanya. Tampak matahari berada di ufuk timur yang perlahan memberikan cahaya hangat di wajahnya. Ia menarik napas panjang, mengisi paru-parunya dengan kesegaran udara di pagi hari.

Sambil bersenandung kecil, ia mencelupkan lagi alat pelnya ke dalam air berbusa dan beraroma jeruk, lalu berjalan dengan hati-hati mengitari meja-meja kecil berwarna putih dan kursi-kursi kayu berukir. Hatinya dipenuhi perasaan puas bercampur senang. Kedainya sendiri. Lantainya, barang-barang perlengkapannya. Bisnisnya sendiri, akhirnya.

Senyum yang dilemparkannya ke sekeliling kedai mengubah wajah tampannya menjadi berseri-seri, dan matanya yang kebiruan jadi berbinar. Sesaat ia lupa bahwa kakinya terasa nyeri sampai ke pundak. Ia ingat bahwa selama lima tahun terakhir ini ia telah melakukan banyak pekerjaan yang dianggapnya tak memuaskan. Kini ia telah menemukan yang disukainya―menangani kedai ini. Ia memang menginginkan kehidupan yang tetap dan tenang, dan kini ia telah mendapatkannya.

Letak kedai itu, di pinggir pantai, menarik banyak pelanggan. Berbentuk kabin dengan dinding separuh yang terbuat dari bambu berpelitur, memudahkan para pelanggan memanjakan mata dengan laut biru yang terhampar. Orang-orang datang untuk menikmati sarapan serta membebaskan diri dari sengatan udara musim panas di Konoha. Lagipula kepribadian Naruto yang terbuka menjadikannya terkenal di antara para pelanggan. Dengan semua faktor itu, ia yakin akan bisa memajukan kedai itu seorang diri.

Ternyata ia salah. Menjalankan kedai itu membutuhkan tenaga ekstra jika dilakukan sendirian. Ia harus menjalani dua profesi sekaligus―koki dan pelayan―yang membuat tubuhnya semakin nyeri dari hari ke hari. Tapi itu sebelum kedatangan Uchiha Sasuke yang melamar pekerjaan di kedainya. Kedainya yang sudah dibuka selama lima bulan pada akhirnya mempekerjakan lima orang. Dua di antaranya adalah mahasiswa, termasuk Sasuke. Meski seperti itu, Naruto selalu menjadi yang pertama tiba di kedai untuk membersihkan semuanya sebelum kedainya buka pukul tujuh pagi.

Naruto merasa lapar. Begitu selesai menyimpan pel dan ember di ruang belakang, ia melangkah menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Selama beberapa menit di dapur, ia tampaknya menyadari kedatangan Sasuke yang telah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto-san."

"Aku sedang membuat sarapan." Jemari Naruto sibuk menaburkan kayu manis di atas roti bakarnya. "Kau mau?"

"Ya." Pemuda yang baru saja tiba itu keluar dari dapur menuju salah satu meja yang masih kosong. Tak lama kemudian dilihatnya Naruto datang dengan dua piring di tangannya.

"Sebenarnya yang pelayan di sini siapa, sih?" Naruto meletakkan piring-piring itu di atas meja. Masing-masing piring terisi dua potong roti bakar yang ditaburi kayu manis dengan toping _blueberry_ untuk milik Naruto dan toping _cinnamon apple_ di roti Sasuke. Serta dua gelas jus jeruk. Naruto baru menikmati sepotong roti saat tangan seorang gadis menyambar potongan roti yang lain dari piringnya. "Hei!"

"Maaf, Naruto-kun! Aku lapar!" Gadis yang memiliki dua cepol di kepala itu berseru sebelum masuk ke ruang belakang untuk menyimpan tasnya. Ia tidak memedulikan Naruto yang mengomel tak karuan karena tidak bisa menikmati sarapannya.

"Yang benar saja, Naruto-san. Kau bukan _Jean Valjean_." Sasuke, seperti biasa hanya menanggapi pria yang lebih tua lima tahun darinya itu dengan sindiran atau dengusan.

"Ya ya ya." Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas. "Sudah mencoba rotimu?" Ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi, membawa kedua lengannya di belakang kepala dan menatap Sasuke dengan mata berkilat senang. "Itu resep baru. _French toast with cinnamon apple._"

"Sudah."

"Dan?"

"Lumayan. Tapi jujur saja, Naruto-san. Aku bukan penyuka apel."

Naruto mendesis. "Kau tidak bilang."

"Apa aku harus memberi tahumu?"

Dan ia mendapati Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu sembari bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju ruang belakang. Naruto―alih-alih mengomel dengan suara nyaringnya―memilih menarik piring Sasuke untuk menghabiskan sarapannya. Ia mulai terdengar seperti pemuda 20 tahun itu, mendengus. Ia merasa gagal menarik perhatian Sasuke hari ini dengan mengajaknya sarapan.

.

Satu persatu pelanggan mendatangi kedai Naruto dan mulai memenuhi meja-meja. _Caramel latte, Mocha latte, Buttermilk pancakes, Elkmont egg_ adalah beberapa menu populer yang ada di kedai tersebut. Suara denting piring dan gelas beradu dengan suara peralatan dapur serta aroma roti bakar yang memenuhi udara di sekeliling kedai. Suara ombak yang berlomba-lomba mencapai tepi pantai terdengar bagai alunan musik yang menenangkan. Orang-orang ingin menikmati sarapan dengan tenang. Memulai hari dengan pikiran yang positif adalah salah satu hal yang bisa disediakan kedai NomNom.

Naruto melihat kedai yang sudah tak begitu ramai―hanya ada beberapa pelanggan jadi ia memutuskan agar Tenten, gadis bercepol untuk mengambil alih di dapur―lalu mengumpulkan beberapa roti bakar yang agak hangus, memasukkannya ke dalam plastik transparan, menghancurkannya dengan memukulkan spatula beberapa kali ke atasnya.

Setelah menjadi remah-remah roti, ia berjalan menuju jembatan kecil yang memisahkan dapur dan kedai. Ia berdiri di tengah-tengah jembatan yang lebarnya hanya satu setengah meter itu, merogoh remah-remah roti tadi lalu menaburkannya ke air laut di bawahnya. Airnya sangat jernih hingga kita bisa melihat karang-karang kecil yang seolah menari di balik bayang-bayang gelombang tenang air laut. Beberapa ikan langsung berkumpul, menikmati sarapan mereka.

Uchiha Sasuke. Tanpa sadar lidah Naruto mendesis rendah saat menyebut nama pelayan itu. Beruntung tak ada seorang pun yang mendengarnya. Naruto ingat, saat Uchiha bekerja di hari pertama di kedai kecil mereka, untuk pertama kalinya ia bisa melihat dari dekat anak kedua dari salah satu pejabat penting di kota Konoha. Sayangnya, batin Naruto. Ayah pelayan baru itu terlibat dugaan kasus korupsi dan menurut berita yang beredar sekarang―Naruto bosan mengikuti siaran berita di televisi karena ia sendiri jarang menonton―ayahnya sudah ditetapkan sebagai tersangka dan harus rela seluruh aset kekayaannya disita.

Naruto meringis pelan, mencoba merasakan jika berada di posisi itu. Sasuke harus rela menerima cibiran dan sanksi moral atas kesalahan yang tak dilakukannya. Yah, hidup seperti roda dan terus berjalan. Kadang ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa karena peristiwa itu yang membuat Uchiha Sasuke terkesan dingin dan menutup diri?

Lengannya yang memakai kemeja putih digulung hingga siku kemudian bertopang pada penyangga di bawahnya. Meski tangannya sibuk menaburkan remah-remah roti pada ikan-ikan yang semakin banyak berkumpul, matanya terus memperhatikan Sasuke yang mengumpulkan peralatan makan yang kotor di kedai. Ekspresinya seperti biasa, datar. Senyumannya hanya terlihat saat ia mengantarkan pesanan dan itu pun hanya segaris tipis yang dengan cepat terhapus. Naruto selalu mengejek pemuda alabaster itu dengan sebutan noneks―non ekspresi.

Saking penasarannya dengan variasi ekspresi Sasuke, di manapun si alabaster berada, Naruto akan berusaha mengganggunya. Apapun ekspresi yang muncul kemudian, ia tak peduli. Tapi hingga sekarang, usahanya belum membuahkan hasil.

Dan sekarang ia sendiri yang kena batunya. Saat melihat sosok Sasuke, ia jadi mengerti kenapa Cupid dalam legenda Yunani, diceritakan memakai penutup mata atau dengan kata lain, buta. Karena cinta itu buta. Tak berbatas. Mungkin karena kebersamaan-lah, ia jatuh cinta pada Sasuke.

Naruto mengerang, merasa mengikuti putaran sang waktu kembali ke masa remajanya.

.

Naruto sedang beristirahat di sudut ruangan dari kedai NomNom tapi matanya tak beranjak dari sosok pemuda berkulit alabaster yang sedang melayani seorang pelanggan terakhir. Ia melihat dengan mata disipitkan, bagaimana si pelanggan menatap Sasuke seolah ingin melahapnya seperti _golden pancake_. Si pelanggan membaca daftar menu, lalu menyebutkan pesanannya dengan mata yang tak lepas dari bibir pemuda yang sibuk mencatat di depannya.

Naruto meneguk _sunshine spritzer_ miliknya―Sasuke menyukai minuman itu juga―yang kini terasa pahit baginya. Ia tidak tahu apakah itu efek cemburu atau karena Tenten salah memasukkan bahan. Ia lalu melipat kedua tangannya ke dada dengan perlahan dan sepasang alisnya kini saling bertaut.

Sasuke berhenti menulis selama beberapa detik, kemudian kembali berbicara―Naruto berusaha mencuri dengar tapi ia tak bisa mendengar apa-apa―pada si pelanggan. Melihat ekspresi pemuda alabaster itu, sepertinya telah terjadi sesuatu yang tak beres. Naruto mengusap batang lehernya sebelum bangkit kemudian.

Ia menghampiri salah satu meja yang sudah kosong, tak jauh dari meja si pelanggan, lalu berpura-pura membersihkan meja di bawahnya. Ia berniat menguping pembicaraan mereka dan apa yang didengarnya membuatnya sepasang mata birunya membulat seketika.

"Aku bisa mengantarmu pulang nanti," kata si pelanggan dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri," sahut Sasuke dengan datar.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengajakmu karaoke? Kau pasti merasa suntuk bekerja di akhir pekan."

Naruto tersedak oleh ludahnya sendiri dan hal itu membuatnya terbatuk keras. Namun ia memanfaatkan momen itu untuk batuk beberapa kali lagi, mencoba menginterupsi mereka. Coba saja kau ikuti ajakan itu, Sasuke, maka aku tak akan pernah berbicara padamu lagi selama 10 kalendar, batin Naruto.

"Aku bukan suntuk, tapi lelah." Jawaban singkat yang tersirat penolakan di dalamnya. Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya, menghentikan kegiatannya membersihkan meja lalu beranjak masuk kembali ke dapur.

Saat kedai mulai sepi pada pukul 11.30 siang, Naruto terus mengekori Sasuke yang kini sedang menikmati _waffle_, mengistirahatkan sepasang kakinya yang lelah. Rasa yang lembut dari asamnya _strawberry gellato_ meleleh dengan sempurna di mulutnya. Tapi hal itu tak berlangsung lama karena Naruto tiba-tiba duduk di sebelahnya, berbicara seperti seorang ibu yang menunggu putrinya pulang sehabis berkencan.

"Apa pria itu mengganggumu? Apa dia berkata yang aneh-aneh? Kudengar dia ingin mengantarmu pulang? Lalu tadi dia…"

Sasuke dengan cepat menyendokkan irisan stroberi segar ke mulut Naruto, membuat pemuda pirang itu terdiam sesaat untuk mengunyah.

"Kau tahu…" ujar Naruto di sela-sela mulutnya yang masih bergerak mengunyah. Kemudian ia menelan paksa makanan itu. "… aku tidak suka stroberi."

"Kalau aku tidak melakukannya, telingaku sudah berdarah dari tadi." Sasuke mendengus pelan sambil menggigit _waffle-_nya. Saat lelah menerpa dan keringat mengucur deras, sepiring sajian _gellato_ yang segar mampu menghapus segala kepenatan.

"_Well_, aku senang kau tidak menerima ajakan pria itu, Sasuke. Kalau ya, aku tidak akan berbicara padamu selama 10 kalendar." Naruto mengambil _marshmallow_ dari piring Sasuke dan melahapnya.

"Kalau kalendarnya sudah kadaluarsa, gimana?"

Naruto hanya bisa menyeringai. Jawaban Sasuke yang ketus namun di saat bersamaan membuatnya girang bukan kepalang. Ia senang bisa duduk berdua seperti ini dengan Sasuke.

Lalu pria yang tadi berusaha menggoda Sasuke, setelah menyelesaikan makannya, menghampiri meja di mana Naruto dan Sasuke sedang bersantai. Ia kembali menanyakan hal yang sama pada Sasuke, yang membuat jidat Naruto berkedut menahan kesal. Ia langsung berseru pada pria itu dengan suara nyaringnya yang khas. "Kau benar-benar mau mengajaknya karaoke di rumah bernyanyi atau karaoke yang lain, hah?!"

"Wow, tenang nak! Aku akan memulangkan temanmu…"

"Dia sudah menolakmu dan sekarang kau mau apa?" Mata biru langit milik Naruto yang tadinya cerah kini tampak berkilat gelap. Ia tak suka pria di depannya, terutama rumput kering yang terselip di antara bibirnya.

"Aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang. Kalau mau kau juga bisa ikut." Pria itu tertawa, berusaha mencairkan suasana tegang di antara mereka.

"Dan itu artinya penghinaan bagiku dan juga Sasuke, brengsek!" Naruto melesat bangkit mendekatinya dengan langkah tegas dan raut wajah keras lalu menarik kerah kemeja pria yang berusia sekitar 30-an itu. "Asal tahu saja…" Dengan mata disipitkan Naruto menatap pria mesum itu―setidaknya begitulah pemikirannya saat ini. "… dia sudah janji untuk pergi denganku. Kau boleh menganggapnya kalau kami berkencan."

Kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Naruto membuat wajah Sasuke berubah merah seperti es krim stroberi di atas _waffle_ miliknya.

Naruto terus menggenggam kerah kemeja pria di hadapannya hingga pria tersebut mengangkat kedua tangannya setinggi dada, menyerah. Naruto menyentaknya, melepaskan kerahnya tanpa pernah mengalihkan matanya. Pria itu berjalan mundur menjauhi mereka, merapikan kemejanya dengan elegan. Tapi Naruto tahu kalau harga diri pria itu telah terluka.

Saat situasi berangsur tenang, ia kembali ke sebelah Sasuke setelah menyuruh beberapa pelayan lain membersihkan kedai. Ia mendapati Sasuke menatapnya tajam, seolah mencoba membaca pikirannya.

"Karaoke, huh?" Sasuke setengah tertawa―mengejek.

"Yeah…" Naruto mengusap-usap batang lehernya. "Begitulah."

"Apa kau mengajakku dalam artian―"

Naruto menunduk, wajahnya nampak berusaha sedekat mungkin dengan wajah pemuda di depannya, tapi masih bisa mengontrol diri untuk tak mencium bibirnya. Jika tak ada gerakan refleks dari Sasuke, bibir mereka bisa saja bersentuhan. Aksinya itu membuat Sasuke terdiam beberapa detik dan saat ia akan berbicara, lagi-lagi Naruto memotongnya. Kali ini suaranya menjadi lebih rendah, parau dan terdengar menggoda.

"Aku menyukaimu, Sasuke-kun. _I'm not a jealous person but_…" Naruto memiringkan wajahnya, berniat mencium bibir Sasuke. Ia bisa merasakan helaian halus dari rambut di kening Sasuke dan bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana sepasang mata pemuda itu berkilat hitam seperti langit malam. "… _but I'm just a boy that would love to punch every men in the face that gives you a second look._"

Naruto menjauhkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Sasuke lebih jelas dan ia bisa membaca pandangan terkejut yang membuatnya kembali tersenyum dengan mata berkilat penuh semangat hingga tampak kekanak-kanakan sekaligus maskulin.

"Naruto-san," ujar Sasuke setelah menemukan kembali suaranya.

"Tidak perlu kau jawab sekarang." Naruto berdiri, diikuti kepala Sasuke yang mendongak dengan perlahan. Ia berjalan menjauhi meja, berhenti sejenak lalu berbicara melewati bahunya. "Yang jelas kau sudah tahu perasaanku, itu membuatku sedikit lega."

Sasuke memandangi punggung Naruto dalam diam. Ia lalu mendengus pelan, merasa benci dengan suatu perasaan aneh yang kini mulai melingkupi hatinya. Ia tak tahu apa-apa mengenai hubungan 'jenis' ini tapi di sisi lain ia tak memungkiri merasa nyaman dan aman saat berdekatan dengan pria itu. Naruto benar. Ia tak perlu menjawab sekarang. Ia hanya butuh waktu agar terbiasa dengan semuanya.

Tanpa diduga Naruto berbalik padanya dengan seringai khas dan berseru pelan. "Jadi… mau karaoke denganku malam ini, Sassy-chan?"

Sasuke hanya bisa membalasnya dengan memalingkan wajah ke arah lautan lepas, menghirup dalam-dalam udara musim panas yang tajam. Setelah meneguk sisa minumannya, ia tersenyum ke arah Naruto. Pria itu memang menjengkelkan tapi ia juga tak bisa dihindari. Dan dari cara menatapnya, Naruto sudah memendam perasaan cukup lama terhadapnya. Tidak ada salahnya memilih untuk berduaan dengannya.

Puas dengan gagasannya, ia melangkah ringan bergabung dengan Naruto dan menunggu hingga nanti malam.

**END**

.

Gin Note: Fic N.S pertama di akun ini. Anw mungkin romens-nya nggak begitu kerasa karena saya lbh suka dg plot di mana couple nggak langsung pacaran. Jadi saya membuat plot dg mengembangkan perasaan masing2 chara. So hope u all enjoy it. Thx for read.

Amaya Note : *ngakak*

**Glosarium**:

**Jean Valjean**: adalah tokoh utama dalam novel Les Miserables karya Victor Hugo. Ia seorang mantan narapidana yang dipenjara di atas kapal kerja paksa selama 19 tahun dari masa revolusi sampai restorasi Bourbon, karena mencuri sepotong roti demi keluarganya yang kelaparan.

**Caramel latte**: adalah kopi yang dicampur dengan caramel dan susu. Biasanya kopi yang dipakai adalah jenis espresso.

**Mocha latte**: terbuat dari susu atau _dark chocolate_. Biasanya dinikmati dengan _topping whipped cream_, atau sirup cokelat.

**Buttermilk pancakes**: adalah pancake yang hanya diolesi mentega susu.

**Elkmont egg**: adalah telur mata sapi setengah matang.

**Sunshine spritzer**: adalah minuman dengan campuran jus _cranberry/ _jeruk/ nanas, sprite, lemon, air dan es yang sudah diblender.

**Strawberry gellato**: gellato mirip dengan es krim tapi cara pembuatannya berbeda. Rasanya lebih _creamy_ dan lebih intens dibanding es krim biasa. Lebih banyak memakai krim dibanding susu. Tapi lebih baik memakai susu dibanding memakai air untuk mendapatkan tekstur yang lebih _creamy._

**Review please? #bow, kedip2. :D**


End file.
